poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Tax Cutter Island
Walkthrough Main Street You will spawn in the main street. Go inside the Grocery Store. When you go inside, you will see a man holding a tax riot sign saying "TAXES ARE TERRIBLE". Then grab a newspaper. Once you grab it, read the first sentence. It will say this "Roadway Side Grocery Store will be closing, any further notices can be reported to the manager. Go upstairs to the manager and talk to him. He will ask you if you can help. If you say "YES" he will give you a "Tax Entrance Card". Go out the store and go past Poptaxica Street (on the left). There will be a sign that says "ONLY PROFFESIONAL TAXISTS CAN ENTER". You use your card to enter but then a guy in a white suit knocks you out. Escape You wake up in a jail. In your cell there is a old guy. He said he was in prison for not paying taxes. He also tells you that you were put in the cell because you used a false card. You say you want to escape. He tells you he almost escaped by braking a brick and breaking the door. Break the metal table and get one of it's leg. Use it and smash the nearly cracked brick. Once you succeed it will fall off. Grab it and smash the metal door. Once you break it an alarm will go off. You have to be quick now. Your character will run to the right. In the chase you will have to jump over Watch Dogs and avoid Policemen that are in white suits. If you manage to escape your character will break a window and jump through. You will be outside the prison, you will see a Police Motorbike. Ride on it and avoid cars, if you succeed you will be back in Main Street. Trying it Again Go inside the store and tell the manager the card was fake. He will say sorry and give you a white suit, the one that tax guy had. You don't have to put it on right now. Now you got to find a real card. Go to your right and go inside the College. Go inside the air vent where a bunch of teens are chatting. Inside the vent you got to grab a diagram of the vent. Make your way to the top and you will be on top of the College. You will see a wire. Run on it and keep going until you reach the Tax Building (on the left). On the building you will see a guy in a white suit, he is looking the other way so you are in luck. Put on the white suit and go toward him. He will say "HEY PAL". You ask him for a tax card. He gives you his. Jump off and you will land in front of the gate. Use the card and the gate will open. You will see the tax building entrance. Let yourself in, and you will see groups of workers. Go to the third level and enter the Tax Masters Room. He see's you and you say "Stop this tax rising now"! He says "ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME FIRST". He jumps through his window and escapes. Go through the window too. The Chase Once you jump through the window, you must ran back to main street. In the main street you will see the Master, when he see's you, he does a magic trick with a black cape and escapes. Only leaving behind one clue on a note, it says "Under...". Go to the "Fantastic Inventions" and enter. You will see a pair of see through goggles that cost $10. The store owner says "Maybe a learner can help you". That hint should help. Go to the college. You then see a guy who is saying he is the best boxer, he does look tough and strong and his friends are agreeing. Challenge him to a match for a bet of $10. In the boxing ring he will throw punches, avoid and then strike, after a while he will be knocked out and you get the money! Go to the Inventions store and buy the goggles. Go outside and use them. You will find the Master under the sewer. Go to the sewer entrance, you will see it is locked. Go one final time to the college and go in the Janitor's office and get a screwdriver. Go to the sewer and open the door. In the sewer you will see the Master. He will escape through another door and run really far. Go really far to your right and enter the "Plane Purchase" store. You will see the manager buying a plane and going in it. At a selection of planes there is one that costs $10, it does look pretty rusty and can only fly in the air for a minute. You will then notice that the plane seller is a SYFI Freak. Sell your goggles and tell him they were $10. He will give you the plane. The manager will fly away, do the same in yours. In the air you have to catch up to him and avoid any objects. If you catch up to him in less than a minute you will tell the Co-Pilot to use the plane and you will jump in the managers plane. In the plane jump in the 2nd seat and grab the rope. The manager will notice you and freak out. Use the rope and tie him up Then take control of the plane. When you land it the police is waiting and they arrest the manager. The Ending Go back to Main Street and enter the store. Go in the managers room and he will give you the Medallion. Bonus Quest FOR MEMBERS ONLY. An year after the events, the president makes an announcement that money is no longer being printed do to lack of people and too much thieves. He says that people can help by going to the National Buerin in Poptrhopican D.C. You board a train going there. You go in the national building and start to print money. You must make ($1,$2,$5,$20,$50,$100) 20 of each. Be warned, there are mice to distract you. If you succeed you win. Items Newspaper Card White Suit Real Card $10 Goggles Plane Card Medallion